


A Collection of Memories

by inkwells_writing



Series: The Mark of Spades [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I love these dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: A series of shorter oneshots set in my cardverse universe, the Mark of Spades.





	1. Warm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set after Help from the Queen, but before Winter Thoughts. I wouldn't say you need to read those to understand this though?

Arthur was scanning through a book, and he found something he knew Alfred would be interested in. 

“Alfred!” Arthur called out. He saw Alfred jolt up in bed, looking around frantic, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. But really, come here, love.”

A loud, obnoxious groan sounded from the bed and Arthur rolled his eyes, “Just get over here.”

“Arthur,” A whine, “Why’d you wake me up?” Alfred flopped back down and pulled the blankets over his head, “I know it’s not important.”

“I was reading the book Kiku gave me, I saw something I know you’d want to see.”

The mound of blankets on the bed moved around, until the top of a blonde head poked out, “Can’t it wait ‘till mornin’?”

“Love, it is barely ten o’clock.”

“I’m exhausted,” Another whine called out. 

Arthur felt a fond smile reach his face. Since Alfred finally unlocked his strength given to him by the Deck a little over a month ago, he had been training more extensively with the guards, to the point of overworking himself. Arthur has been trying to get him to stop, but he knew Alfred enjoyed his new power. Besides, even though they all can feel the war winding down, Arthur knew Alfred well enough by now to know he wants to be able to protect everyone.

“Maybe you shouldn’t train with Gilbert until you collapse. I reckon that would help.”

“You’re so mean to me, I thought you cared about me.”

Arthur laughed, “Yes, yes. But really love, the book mentions the science behind the Heart’s fireworks and their gunpowder, and I know you were interested in i-”

“Woah, seriously?” Alfred cut Arthur off with glee as he hopped out of bed, only a flinch to show his sore muscles. He dragged a large blanket with him, something to keep him warm in the chilly fall. 

“So you only care about books when it’s something you’re interested in?” Arthur drawled as Alfred ripped the book from his hands.

Alfred flashed him a smile as he plopped down next to him on the couch, “Yup!”

Arthur rolled his eyes and rested his head on Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred leaned into him, and without taking his eyes off the book, he moved his arm up and around Arthur’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, feeling truly content. It was a rare feeling, but he had been feeling it more and more, especially since Alfred arrived. 

He hid a small smile as he touched his left hand. A very stressful night, still not too long ago, had resulted in both of them confessing their growing feelings for one another. A golden ring sat, etched with a spade and other smaller details, on his finger. An identical one sat on Alfred’s left hand.

Arthur glanced at it. Since the two of them had gotten married, Alfred hadn’t taken his ring off. Looking at it still gave Arthur a warm feeling. 

He was so, so lucky to have been allowed this. Most people chosen by the Sort don’t fall in love. Typically, they become friends or at least acquaintances, and in Spades there is no tradition of marriage. 

But Arthur was lucky enough to not only get the most beautiful, smart, funny, completely and _utterly perfect_ King, but for that man to love him back. 

A kiss on the top of his head startled him out of his thoughts. He blushed, knowing Alfred had noticed him staring (dense as the man was, he could be very observant when he chose).

Alfred was smiling, but he wasn’t looking at Arthur. He was gazing down at Arthur’s hand, “I still can’t believe it.”

Arthur laughed softly, “Neither can I.”

Alfred tore his eyes away from the gold, “I probably shouldn’t be, but I’m so happy right now.”

“The war is almost over, love,” Arthur sighed, “And we’re allowed to be happy.”

Alfred just hummed and pulled Arthur closer. He let him, allowing himself to be set in Alfred’s lap.

Alfred had set the book down and was now carding his fingers through Arthur’s hair, as they stared deep into one another’s eyes. 

Arthur was the first to look away, directing his gaze to the window, “We should go to sleep. You said you were tried.”

“Naw,” Alfred said.

Arthur barely processes the smirk on his King’s face before he was swept up into his arms with a shout.

“I ain’t tired anymore.”

Arthur laughed. Yes, he was very lucky.


	2. New Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred messed up. Arthur would never trust him now- any kindness between them was broken now. He knew it, he’d ruined everything. He’d hurt Arthur.

Alfred breathed out a shaky breath, feeling the guilt and fear bubble up inside him. Taking gasping breaths, he pushed back his tears, not wanting to seem weak, even though he was the only one in his chambers. 

He shouldn't have ran. He should have stayed there and helped Arthur to a healer, he should have stayed and apologized, he should have done something,  _ anything _ other than stare at Arthur’s face, crumpled with surprise and pain. He shouldn’t have ran.

But he did.

They couldn’t kick him out of the castle, they couldn’t punish him. It wasn’t his fault, they’d say. His power’s were still new. They’d only manifested two days ago, there was no way he could properly control his strength. 

That doesn’t change the fact that he hurt Arthur.

Arthur would hate him now, there’s no doubt. The fragile companionship that had began to grow between them was broken. 

He huffed out a bitter laugh.

It was broken, just like the bones in Arthur’s wrist. 

Sure, the castle healers could fix it easily. The bone would be set, a simple cast would be placed on it, and some herbs would be applied to ease the pain. Arthur was strong. He’d be fine. 

And yet, he ran away. Like a coward. He wasn’t a good king, this he’d known for a while. He was a rather shitty king, and Arthur should only be able to agree at this point. A good king wouldn’t have ran away when they did something wrong. A good king wouldn’t have broken their queen’s wrist at all, because a good king should have been able to control their strength. 

Alfred doesn’t know how long he sat curled up in his room. At one point, he heard a knock on the door and froze as the door knob jiggled, but he ignored when Matthew’s voice called for him. He told him everything was fine, that he needed to come out.

There was no way he’d leave, not now. He didn’t want to see the anger, or worse, the disappointment on Arthur’s face. 

So he ignored his brother, until the man sighed and left, leaving the pathetic king alone with his misery. 

Until there was a different knock on the door. Unlike the loud raps on the door that he knew as Matthew’s, this knock was hesitant, solid but gentle. 

Alfred knew it was Arthur. 

He ignored the knock, pretending not to have heard as he tucked his legs up closer to his chest. 

He flinched when Arthur’s voice drifted through the door, “Alfred? They said you were in here.” His tone was hesitant, scared, and he had to wonder if Arthur was now scared of his strength. 

Alfred strained to hear anything from outside the door, to hear Arthur give up and leave him alone to wallow, but then Arthur took a deep breath and called out, “I’m coming in.”

He didn’t have much time to rub his eyes and straighten his clothes as a soft blue glow ementated from the door and it was pushed open. 

Arthur stepped forward with a simple cast on his right arm- proof of how horrible the King of Spades was. 

The two men made eye contact only briefly, Alfred’s eyes flickered away before he could look too deep and see what he knew would be hatred in Arthur’s eyes. 

“Alfred-”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, you have to know that.” Alfred said, breathing picking up into its hysterical pace from earlier. 

He flinched as Arthur approached, but the action didn’t stop Arthur from kneeling in front of him. “Alfred, you gained this power two days ago, correct?” Although it was a question, he knew Arthur wasn’t expecting an answer. He was right, as always. 

“Can I tell you a story?” Arthur asked.

Alfred’s eyes widened, but he nodded, still refusing to look at Arthur. He heard the man shift and sit down on the ground, mimicking Alfred. 

“When I first gained my powers, it was a week into when I arrived at the castle. In that first week, I had been nearly stripped in front of the court officials to prove my mark was real, I had been coronated, given some silly crown, and suddenly everyone was looking to me to figure out what to do with the war. Before then, I had just followed most orders given to me by higher-ups while out at sea. I was out by the stables, trying to find some semblance of my old life. But I was distracted when the horse I was on reared. It startled me and I wasn’t able to grab on tightly enough. I fell and hit the ground- hard. I was barely conscious as they brought me to a healer. Apparently, they wanted to stitch up a cut on my arm, but all I saw was the needle. 

“I panicked, Alfred. My magic released itself and everything in the room was suddenly floating and glowing. I distinctly remember throwing a few books and a bottle at the healer who was trying to help me. It was embarrassing, and I felt like a fool.” Arthur paused, the huffed. “Look at me, Alfred.” He cupped his face with his good hand, forcing Alfred to turn his head. He resisted only for a second, before giving in and making eye contact with Arthur. 

“I don’t see the point in your story,” He said. It was true, the only good the story had done was calm Alfred down. Listening to Arthur’s voice was soothing, and while his actions and words made it seem like Arthur didn’t hate him, he was probably bottling up his anger. 

Alfred hadn’t known Arthur long, but he knew he was good at that. 

When Arthur sighed, Alfred closed his eyes tightly, expecting him to finally show his anger. Instead, a hand ran through his hair as Arthur spoke softly. “Alfred, I’m not mad at you. Your powers are so very new. You’re going to mess up. I told you that story to show you how even  _ I _ messed up. Why don’t you believe me?”

“I broke your wrist!” Alfred exclaimed, grabbing Arthur’s hand and yanking it away from his face, holding onto that wrist as he stared at the cast on his other hand. “You’re my queen! Protecting you is like, the second most important thing I’m supposed to do as a king, and I should have been better. I suck at being the King of Spades. The Sort should have picked someone else.” He glared at the ground, the ceiling, Arthur’s injury, everywhere but the man’s eyes. 

“You’re an idiot.”

_ That _ made Alfred look at Arthur, hurt showing clearly on his face. “ _ What? _ ”

“You’re a great king. You have good ideas, Alfred. You’re learning both politics and how to control your strength.” Arthur looked pointedly at their joined hands. “You’ve been holding my wrist and haven’t broken it.” 

Alfred blinked and looked down at his hand. It was true, he’d been holding it through his outburst, and the Arthur wasn’t recoiling back in pain like he had earlier. 

“Oh.” Alfred breathed out.

Arthur smiled and held up his injured hand and waved it around a little, as if showing it off. “If a broken wrist is what it takes for my king to have his powers, I’ll take it. News is spreading that you finally unlocked your power, Alfred. The other kingdoms are going to get antsy knowing this; it’s a formidable opponent.” He stood, brushing off his pants before holding out a hand to help Alfred up. “Now, your brother is getting worried, and Yao isn’t having an enjoyable time trying to explain what happened to people, so I think it’s time we go clear the air, hm?” 

Alfred took a deep breath, nodding slowly. “I guess.” Taking the offered hand, Alfred let out a nervous laugh, “I probably looked like an idiot running away like that.”

“I think you’re fine, only a few people saw, and everyone in the palace knows I do not allow rumors to spread.” Arthur stated as he led the way out of the room. 

He followed, still nervous and antsy, but less so know. Arthur always had ways of calming him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are loved so much :D  
> you can follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff @inkwells-writing


	3. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred really, really wants to get married. But minutes before the ceremony he starts to wonder if Arthur feels the same.

He felt like vomiting. He’d never been this nervous in his life- even his coordination hadn’t stressed him out that much. Maybe that was because Matthew had been by his side the entire time. Or maybe he wasn’t as stressed because there was no way the citizens of Spades could possibly reject him..

Weddings were different.

Arthur could still say no.

Matthew huffed as he adjusted Alfred’s long cloak. “If you don’t stop fidgeting I’m going to kill you, Alfred.”

He gave a forced smile and tried to still his anxious hands.

His brother sighed, resigned, and asked, “You’re sure you want to do this? I mean you both really rushed into it, you can still say no.”

Frowning, he answered, “I really, really wanna marry him.” He sighed, “I’m just nervous that he doesn’t want to marry me. Besides, we’re only rushing it because the citizens need a moral boost. We both want this, at least, Arthur _told_ me he did.” Alfred sucked in an anxious breath, “Wait, what if he lied? What if he just wanted to do this to make people happy? What if-”

“Do you wear your glasses around him?”

“What” Alfred asked, thrown by the completely random question.

“Do you?” Matthew persisted.

“I mean, yeah, but what-”

Matthew glared at Alfred through the mirror as he gave his outfit one final look. “Because that’s the only thing I could think of that would make it so you _couldn’t_ see how much that man loves you. Now, I need to get going to deliver my speech, and _you_ need to go wait outside those big doors with the man who loves you. If you’re still worried, just ask him again.” His brother threw his arms up in the air as he pushed through the door, mumbling as he left, “Honestly, those two idiots…”

Alfred gave himself one more once-over in the mirror before he took a deep breath and followed his brother out the door, not far behind him. He watched as Matthew went through the large doors as music picked up, hearing it fade as he began to speak. Alfred squared his shoulders and awaited the music’s return, as it was his and Arthur’s cue.

Speaking of, Arthur wasn’t by the door yet. Arthur was almost never late to anything, so why wasn’t he here before Alfred, what if he didn’t want to go through with the wedding, or maybe-

“By the Sort.” A breathless whisper from behind him.

Alfred turned, recognizing the voice. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw Arthur, but was left speechless by his finacé. Arthur was adorned in a white suit, one that was accented by dark blue spades embroidered across the white coat. His vest was a deep purple, and it too was embroidered, but with a beautiful white pattern. His crown, a simple silver decoration, was placed delicately atop his head. Pure white gloves covered his elegant hands, matching the gloves Alfred wore.

“Woah,” Alfred breathed. “You look amazing.”

A deep red burned Arthur’s face as the man looked away, “You as well, my dear.”

Alfred’s heart still fluttered hearing Arthur call him that, and he couldn’t help how his smile brightened at hearing it again. But his smile fell quickly, thoughts of Arthur not really, _truly_ wanting this wedding racing through his head.

So he lifted his head up and looked at his queen as he asked him, “Are you sure you want to do this? If you don’t, we can always say something went wrong, or, like-”

Arthur stepped forward, frowning, as he grabbed onto Alfred’s collar and pulled him down so they were eye level. “This again? Listen, I love you, Alfred. It was hard enough getting that through your head the first time, and I will not take the time to remind you that this wedding was my idea. I want to get married.”

Alfred looked away uncomfortably, as he mumbled, “Yeah, but you said the wedding would be a good moral boost for the kingdom. I don’t want to make you get married unless you love me.”

An applause sounded from behind the door, and Arthur groaned. “Why couldn’t you have voiced these concerns at dinner last night?” A slow tempo picked up as the music began, their cue to enter. Arthur yanked Alfred close, giving him a quick kiss before he moved to lock elbows with his king. “Dearest, I want nothing more than to get married to the man I love, right now. Isn’t that what you want too?”

An anxious grin began to spread across Alfred’s face as he stepped forward, entering the room. “Yeah, sorry for being dumb.”

Arthur let out a huffed laugh. “You are not dumb, love. You are quite smart and you know it.” He rested his hand on Alfred’s chest, a natural position they had began to take when in front of crowds.

Alfred’s grin grew as they approached Matthew and Yao, his worries not gone, but he knew they were unfounded. So instead, he let the warm feeling of Arthur’s palm against his heart envelope him.

Matthew gave him a questioning look, which he responded to by widening his grin, letting his brother know he was okay. Matthew’s expression softened, and Yao began the speech to begin the ceremony.

Arthur turned to face Alfred, and he did the same. They took hold of each other’s hands as Yao spoke of love, commitment, and sacrifices that were to be made for the kingdom. He let the words wash over him. He’d heard them before, during practice and during other people’s weddings, although they were changed for a royal wedding. Instead of focusing on the fancy words, he fixed his gaze to Arthur, who appeared to be doing the same. Their eyes met, and all at one Alfred was overwhelmed.

He was doing this.

_They_ were doing this.

It had felt real when Arthur had suggested it, it had felt real when he was getting fitted, it had felt real when Matthew was with him right before, and it had felt real when he was walking down the aisle with Arthur.

It had felt real, but only looking into Arthur’s eyes, in front of the large crowd of citizens and allied royals, made it feel truly tangible. It was happening- it wasn’t just the near future, it was _now_ , and they were both so happy about it.

Arthur must have noticed a change in his expression, because his smile turned soft and he rubbed Alfred’s gloved knuckle with his own. He blinked and noticed his eyes were wet. Holding back tears, _that would be so embarrassing_ , Alfred just allowed himself to relax and enjoy the moment.

Then Arthur was slipping off his glove, and he was doing the same. Matthew held out a pillow, upon which rested two silver rings with beautiful patterns of spades and swirls etched in.

Alfred grabbed the one closer to him, taking a deep breath as he began his practiced speech.

The beginning of it started off formal, reciting the normal vows and promises one does to their betrothed, but as it went on, it turned warm and sappy. Arthur’s face was brushed with a red glow, one that Alfred soon matched as Arthur gave his speech.

Only when they had both finished, with the room waiting in silence, did they slip the rings onto each others fingers.

Leaning down, Alfred gave a simple, appropriate kiss to Arthur, despite every nerve in his body screaming at him to sweep Arthur into his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

The the roar of applause and cheers grounded him, so he inched back, just slightly, but rested his forehead on Arthur’s.

His queen, his _husband,_ smiled up at him, and suddenly, even with a war breathing down their necks, Alfred felt at peace.

Things would turn out okay, because Arthur was standing right beside him, matching crowns adorning their heads and matching rings adorning their hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! kudos and comments are appreciated!!! you can send requests and see updates or talk to me or whatever at my tumblr @inkwells-writing


	4. The Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war had ended, the kingdoms were at peace, and winter was at its peak. The Club’s Ball was in full swing, and all Alfred wanted was to dance with his Queen.

The Winter Solstice meant one thing: the Club’s Ball. The first one in many years where all the Card Kingdoms were to be invited, and the first one in many more years where anyone from Spades were allowed to be in attendance at all. 

Needless to say, Alfred was terrified. He’d only been to one ball outside of the kingdom since being crowned, and that one barely counted as he and the others had been there for barely an hour before they’d been excused. 

Wartime was difficult.

But the war was over.

Peace was nice, but Alfred couldn’t say he liked how Arthur kept hounding into him exactly how to act around the other royals.

It was like he’d never met any of them before. 

Alfred wasn’t incompetent, but he could admit he wasn’t the most… high class person in the kingdom. He preferred the fun celebrations of the town he grew up in, with the large dances filled with laughter and clapping to the stuffy vests and low murmurs of the balls in castles. 

He could, however, put up with it if it meant seeing Arthur all dressed up.

Gazing at his husband from across the room, Alfred felt his chest warm despite the almost eternal frost of Clubs. A deep blue suit was tightly fitted to Arthur, decorated with white and gold spades across the linings. A deep purple coat with white fluff was draped across his shoulders, a nearly futile attempt to keep him warm. A simple light green vest stuck out from inside the suit, showing honor to the kingdom that was letting them celebrate, while the blues and purples showed loyalty to his home. Alfred wore a similar outfit, but he knew didn’t look as good in his as Arthur did. 

The Queen of Spades was sharing a dance with the King of Clubs, and Alfred could see they were sharing polite conversation. He was trying  _ really _ hard not to get jealous, as he knew it was customary for all the royals to dance with one another during these balls (His brother was currently dancing with the Queen of Diamonds, and the Jack was dancing with the Queen of Hearts). 

He sighed and scanned the crowd, looking for someone he knew to entertain himself until his husband was done with the pleasantries and could go back to dancing with Alfred. 

“You seem down.” 

Alfred started and looked to his right and saw Elizaveta, the newly crowned Queen of Clubs. She’d taken the crown late into the war, like Alfred. He’d only met her once, at the signed of the treaty, but she seemed nice. She was smart too, as she quickly proved at said meeting. 

“Is there any way I can assist in bringing back the King’s famed smile? Perhaps a dance?” Elizaveta held out her hand, and her words showed her noble upbringing.

Realizing his social faux, Alfred grinned, “I meant no disrespect. The Ball is beautiful. And, I don’t believe I’ve been able to formally congratulate you on your crowning.” He took the offered hand, walking towards the center of the room. Desperately trying to remember the steps to the dances Arthur drilled into his head for months, Alfred began to lead the Queen. “I was simply lonesome without my Queen by my side.” 

Elizaveta laughed, letting herself fall into a twirl, “Yes, I’ve heard you two are very happy together.” She glanced down at the ring on his finger, “I do wish the war could have ended earlier, so that Clubs could have been in attendance for the wedding.”

He smiled, feeling more comfortable with her the more time he spent dancing, “It is a shame. I’m just glad the war has ended and we’re all on good terms. I look forwards to many years of peace and good trade.”

Elizaveta was a very pretty woman, and her face only grew more so as she smiled, “As do I.” She glanced at something over his shoulder, chuckling as she slipped out from under his hands. Her deep green dress slid across the floor as she bowed quickly, “I should allow you to dance with your husband before his jealousy gets us into another war.” 

Processing her words, Alfred whipped around, feeling his polite smile grow into something more warm at the sight of Arthur, face red not just from the cold, standing behind him. He stepped forwards quickly, sliding his hands into Arthur’s and onto his waist, grinning as Arthur’s other hand found it place on his shoulder.

“Hello!” He couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He’d been waiting all night to dance with Arthur.

The room was getting warmer by the second.

“I’m glad to see you making friends with the other royals.” Arthur spoke quickly, keeping his eyes away from Alfred’s.

Remembering Elizaveta’s parting words, Alfred leaned forwards and nudged Arthur’s cheek with his nose as he whispered, “No need to be jealous, Arthur. I have eyes only for you.” 

Arthur snorted and leaned back, “Maintain distance between you and your dancing partner, Alfred. That was one of the first things I-” He cut himself off with a yelp as Alfred quickly spinned him, glaring at Alfred as he was swept back into his arms, “You need to learn manners, Alfred!”

Despite the mini-lecture he was at the receiving end of, his smile didn’t dampen. “I love you.” His words were earnest, punctuated by a quick squeeze of Arthur’s hand.

His heart melted and all feeling of cold was gone as Arthur’s mouth quirked up to the barest hint of a smile, “I love you too, dearest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! comments and kudos are much appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated! I take requests on my tumblr, @inkwells-writing  
> You can request other fics or stuff for this collection!!!   
> I hope to update this soon!


End file.
